


Ex-Sabertooth Members Being Little Shits

by GrigoraKeshet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lucy gets to be the big sister she always wanted to be, No Romance, Silly, Team Natsu gets frustrated, This is my first fanfiction so idk how to tag, comment if I should add something to the tags, no eclipse gate or dragons, the ex-sabertooth members are little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrigoraKeshet/pseuds/GrigoraKeshet
Summary: The conversation between Yukino, Lucy and every one else after Yukino is kicked out goes a little differently. Yukino is upfront about what caused her to go see Lucy that night. Lucy and Yukino are able to stop Natsu, Gray and Erza from attacking sabertooth once they find out. Lucy asks Yukino to join Fairy Tail. The GMG continues but there's no eclipse gate or dragon attack. Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Rufus, and Orga are also kicked out of Sabertooth after Fairy Tail wins the GMG. Rogue and Frosch drag all of them to Fairy Tail and they all join. They all gravitate towards Lucy, both because she's the guild member closest to Yukino and because of how nice she is. They soon start to go on missions with her and hog her from Team Natsu. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Charle | Carla & Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail Guild & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Frosch, Lucy Heartfilia & Lector, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Orga Nanagear & Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney & Lucy Heartfilia, Rufus Lore & Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe & Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria & Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I've written in years (ironically it's still the same fandom). The whole coronavirus thing has given me a lot of spare time and I've resolved to write the ideas I come up with. I would love constructive criticism, but it has to be constructive. Enjoy! Also, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Charle are walking back to the inn Fairy Tail is staying at after dinner when they see Yukino standing in front of their inn.  
"Uh, hello?" Lucy calls out.  
"Lucy-sama." Yukino greets "My name is Yukino Aguria, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I was wondering if I could talk to you".  
"Of course, please come in so we can talk comfortably."  
Lucy then ushers everyone inside. She makes sure that Yukino gets one of the two chairs in their room before taking the other herself. Natsu and Wendy stand behind her, Natsu on her left and Wendy on her right, while Happy and Charle stand on the table on the same side as their respective dragon slayer. The group sits in uncomfortable silence until it's broken by Happy.  
"Hey, are you hungry? Want a fish?" he asks.  
"That is is not the issue here," Charle sighs exasperatedly.  
Yukino looks down, bracing herself for what she is about to do.  
"The truth is I have a favor to ask of you, Lucy-sama."  
"Of me?" Lucy questions in shock.  
"Yes. After I was beaten by Kagura, Master Jiemma assembled the guild and brought me before him. He humiliated me the forced me to remove my guild mark."  
"What the hell!" Natsu interjects, "Kagura is crazy strong. There's no shame in losing to a wizard of her skill level. That'd be like kicking Lucy out for losing to Mira or Erza". He rants, "A guild is supposed to be like a family. Every member should be cared about". He turns and heads for the door, "I'm gonna give the Jiemma guy a piece of my mind. Come on, Happy." Happy salutes saying, "Aye sir!" before activating his Aera magic and flying to Natsu's side. "Wait," Lucy grabs Natsu's arm, "I understand your anger. I feel the same, but if you go after Master Jiemma now, there's a good chance of our team being disqualified from the Grand Magic Games. I have an idea of how to get back at Sabertooth, but first, we should let Yukino finish what she was saying". Lucy turns back to Yukino, "Sorry about him, I think it's because he's the fire dragon slayer, but he's really hot-headed."  
"It's ok, Sting-sama's the same way," Yukino says, causing the two girls and Wendy to start giggling. Natsu sulks in the corner. Lucy wipes a tear from her eye before asking, "So what did you want to ask me?" Yukino sobers immediately. "I realize how brazen-faced this will sound but," she leans forward and places her two Zodiac keys, Pisces and Libra, on the table, "Take these. The Key of the Two Fish and the Key of the Balance. I would like you to have them, Lucy-sama".  
"Huh?!" Lucy exclaims in surprise. "No way, I can't accept them."  
"After watching your fight with Flare on day one, I made up my mind to give you these keys once the tournament was over."  
"But the tournament ain't over," Natsu interjects.  
Yukino looks down, "For me, it is."  
"Ah, right," Natsu scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, "I forgot, sorry."  
Yukino smiles softly, "It's ok. I also wanted to warn you that Minerva-sama might be taking my place on Sabertooth's team, meaning it'll consist of the five powerful members who changed the guild".  
"Do you mean…?" Happy asks, flashing back to when Max told them about Sabertooth.  
"You weren't one of those five?" Charle asked, surprised.  
"I was still a newcomer. I was simply asked to fill in for Minerva-sama who was busy on a job," Yukino begins to tear up, "I always admired Sabertooth, and I was so happy when they let me join," she chokes out as tears start to fall, "but now I can never go back!" the dam breaks and she begins to wail. Lucy rushes out of her chair and kneels beside Yukino. She wraps her arms around Yukino, bringing her head to her chest. Lucy strokes Yukino's hair comfortingly.  
Lucy leans forward, "Yukino, celestial magic is based on bonds and trust. You truly care for your spirits I can't take these two from you".  
"But you're a stronger wizard than I am. They'd be happier with you".  
"Yukino, you know that's not true. Not only are you plenty strong yourself, but your spirits would be heartbroken if you left them".  
"But,"  
Lucy grabs the two Zodiac keys and presses them to Yukino's chest.  
"I want you to keep these. You are stronger than you think you are, Yukino".  
"Lucy-sama!" Yukino cries, burying her face in Lucy's chest.  
"Shhh, that's it, there you go, let it all out, I'm here."  
Once Yukino calms down, Lucy looks at her seriously, "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, I'm going to tell you my plan for revenge." She looks Yukino dead in the eyes and says, "I want you to join Fairy Tail."


	2. Enter Erza, Gray, Makarov, and Mira

“Hu-what-hah!!?” Yukino sputters. Lucy grabs her hands and clasps them in her own, “I want you to join Fairy Tail,” she repeats. “But I’m weak and-,” Yukino protests. “I’m going to stop you there,” Lucy interjects, “If I’ve learned anything during my time in Fairy Tail, it’s that strength doesn’t matter. No matter your past or magical ability, Fairy Tail will accept and love you. Trust me. You’ll fit right in.”  
“You really want me to join?”  
“Yes,” Lucy assures firmly. She turns to Happy, “Happy, could you go get Master and Mira, please?”  
“Aye!” Happy yells jumping up and flying out of the room. It’s at that moment that Erza and Gray return. When they see Yukino in their room, they blink, rub their eyes, double-check that she’s still there, look at each other, then back at Yukino, Lucy, and Wendy (who joined Lucy in comforting Yukino during that display). “Haaah?!” They exclaim in shock. “Why don’t you two, Wendy, and Charle go on a walk. They’ll explain what’s going on,” Lucy suggests. Erza looks at Gray who shrugs, before turning back to Lucy, “Sure, why not? Just promise me you’ll be safe and behave,” she gives a pointed look to Natsu, “Come on, Wendy, Charle.” She grabs Gray and drags him back out of the room while he flails and protests. The two are followed by Wendy and Charle, who pause to wave goodbye to Lucy, Yukino, and Natsu. Lucy giggles then turn to Yukino, “Sorry about them. They don’t really know what subtle means.”  
Yukino sniffles, “It’s not a problem,” she smiles before looking confused, “I’m am wondering why the guy took his shirt off, though?” Lucy sweatdrops, “Yeah, that’s Gray. No one really knows why he does that, but he has a habit of unconsciously stripping. It’s a pain during missions because if someone doesn’t pick up after him, he runs out of clothes,” she sighs.  
“Droopy-eyed bastard,” Natsu grumbles to himself. “Hmm? What was that, Natsu?” Lucy asks, smiling sweetly while emitting a dark aura that could rival Erza’s and Mira’s in intimidation. “N-nothing!” he yelps, then mumbles, “Lucy’s scary. I hope you get back soon, Happy.”  
“I’m scary, huh?”  
“Ah! When’d you get behind me?!”  
Lucy just smiles before kicking him into the wall. He stands up, and the two start to argue. Eventually, the sound of Yukino’s laughter interrupts them. When the two turn and look at her, she jumps, “Ah! I’m sorry for laughing I couldn’t help myself.” Lucy and Natsu look at each other, both sporting matching shit-eating grins, “Lucy’s right, you’ll fit right in,” Natsu says, grinning. There’s a knock at the door, and Lucy goes to open it, “Master! Mira! Come in, come in. Thanks for getting them Happy.”  
“Not that I don’t appreciate seeing you brats’ faces, but it’s almost eleven PM what’s going on?” Makarov asks. “This might take a while, please, sit down,” Lucy responds. As soon as Makarov and Mira sit down, Erza and Gray burst through the door, followed by an exasperated Charle and timid Wendy. Erza rushes to Yukino, pulling her head to her chest, “You poor thing!” Erza summons a sword, “I swear to you Sabertooth will pay for what they’ve done, they will regret their actions.”  
“Oh, it’s ok, I’d rather avoid conflict, Erza-sama.”  
“You’re so polite, how adorable.”  
“Flame-brain! You and I are taking on Sabertooth!” Gray yells. “Hell yeah! I’m all fired up. Bet I can beat more of them than you ice-princess.” Natsu challenges. “What was that slanty-eyes?!”  
“Exactly what it sounded like, droopy eyes!”  
“Fire-clown!”  
“Pervy flasher!”  
“Pink haired punk!”  
“Honestly, is violence the only solution you people can think of?!” Charle sighs. “Aye!” Happy exclaims proudly.”  
“That’s not something to be proud of tom-cat.”  
“Ahh! Lucy! What do we do?!” Wendy asks, panicked. As she listens to the chaos her teammates are causing, she starts to become extremely aggravated, “QUIET!” she bellows, “What are you guys five? Natsu, Gray, Erza no one, and I mean no one, is taking on Sabertooth outside of competitions. That could cause us to be disqualified, meaning we wouldn’t be able to beat, and subsequently humiliate, Sabertooth in front of the entire country,” she scolds. “Now here’s what’s going to happen, Erza you, Wendy, and Charle will accompany Yukino to the baths. Make sure she has everything she needs. Natsu, Gray, you two will sit right here on this bed and be absolutely silent or so help me Mavis I will kill you. Do you understand?”  
“Aye!” The three exclaim out of fear while trembling. “Good.”   
“Lucy, I’m sorry. I got carried away. I won’t feel at ease until I make amends. For now, please hit me.” Erza demands. “Ah, no, I’d rather you, Wendy, Charle, and Yukino go to the bathroom now while I explain everything to Master and Mira.”  
“Of course! Wendy! Charle! Yukino! Grab your stuff, and let’s go!” As the four girls rummage through their luggage to find their toiletries, Natsu and Gray sit on the bed, Lucy pointed at. Once they’re there and seated, Natsu turns to Gray, “Lucy’s really scary now. I miss when she first joined the guild and was timider.”  
“While I agree that Lucy is scarier than when she first joined, probably because she’s spending too much time with Erza, Lucy has never been timid flame-brain.”  
“What was that?” Lucy looms behind the two boys with a sickly sweet smile and a dark aura surrounding her. N-nothing!” the two boys yelp in unison, “Stop copying me,” they say at the same time, “I said that first!”  
“No, I did!”  
“Both of you shut up now before I make you regret it.”  
“Aye!” Lucy turns to face Makarov and Mira, “Now, since all that nonsense is dealt with, I can explain why I asked Happy to get you two.” She sits and pets Happy when he curls up on her lap. “I’m curious, why was Yukino here? Isn’t she a member of Sabertooth?” Mira asks. “Was, she was a member of Sabertooth.” That statement causes Mira to gasp in shock. “That’s why I called you here, now where should I begin?” Lucy ponders.


	3. Yukino joins Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll take a little while to get to the part where they're being little shits because I want to cover the GMG

“I see,” Makarov said, stroking his beard, “I wish I could say otherwise, but sadly this kind of thing isn’t uncommon even in legal guilds. Although this Jiemma you mentioned went further than most.”  
“It’s disgusting,” Mira spits, tearing up and trembling, “that some guilds are so desperate to be seen as powerful as possible that they mistreat their members this way.”  
“That brings us to the reason you’re here.” Lucy fiddles with her hands, nervously, “I asked Yukino if she wanted to join Fairy Tail, and she said yes.”  
“Perfect!” Mira claps her hands, “it’s a good thing I keep the stamp on me at all times.” She pulls the guild stamp out of thin air. “Why?” Lucy asks before shaking her head, “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Mira gives her trademark sweet smile. Lucy and Makarov look at each other and shake their heads, smiling. “Wait!” Lucy freezes, “Natsu and Gray have been suspiciously quiet.” She turns to face the bed she forced them to sit on and was met with one of the cutest things she’d ever seen. Natsu and Gray had fallen asleep on each other. Gray was sitting mostly straight leaning against the wall, his face relaxed and peaceful. Natsu had curled into Gray’s side, resting his head on Gray’s shoulder. As if they could tell they were being watched, they shifted, and the three watching froze as they waited for the two to wake. Luckily they just settled snuggling closer to each other. “Oh, my.” Mira giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Lucy whirls around, “Please tell me you have a camera lacrima.”  
“Of course I do who do you think you’re asking.”  
“Right,” Lucy sweatdropped then grinned manically, “Those two are always teasing me. I’m never letting them live this down.” Mira flits around the sleeping wizards taking photos from every imaginable angle. Yukino, Erza, Wendy, and Charle return from the baths wearing their pajamas and stare at Mira. Erza’s eyes bug out of her head when she sees what Mira’s taking photos of. She turns to Lucy pointing at Natsu and Gray, eyes wide in surprise and mouth hanging open. “Don’t look at me. I was just as surprised as you are.” Lucy shrugs, “Anyway, Yukino, are you ready to become an official member of Fairy Tail?” Yukino gasps, “Yes!”  
“Mira! I think you’ve taken enough photos, let’s add a new member to our family.” Lucy waves Mira over, who once again produces the guild mark stamp from nowhere. “Where would you like it, and what color would you like it to be?”  
“Ah, um, white and the left side of my stomach, please.” Yukino pulls her pajama shirt up to allow Mira to stamp her side. Mira pulls back, leaving a white Fairy Tail mark, “Welcome to the family Yukino.”  
“Family,” Yukino whispers to herself, staring reverently at her new guild mark with a small smile. “That’s right.” Makarov stands and walks toward her, “I know that what Sabertooth did to you will not be erased just by you joining another guild, but I hope this is a good first step of recovery.” He smiles serenely, “You are a talented wizard, Yukino. Don’t let the opinions of fools blinded by their lust for power bring you down. Hopefully, you’ll be able to flourish in Fairy Tail. I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do.” Yukino’s legs give out on her, and she falls to the floor, crying, “Thank you, thank you so much.” Lucy smiles then startles, “Ah! That’s right!” She exclaims, surprising every person in the room who’s awake. “What is it, Lucy?” Erza questions. “It’s time to tell you guys about phase two,” she strikes a dorky pose, “of my plan to get back at Sabertooth.” Striking another dorky pose at the end of her sentence, causing Yukino to start laughing uncontrollably. “Beat Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games!” She cheers. “I see.” Erza says, “Beating the so-called strongest guild in Fiore in such an important event with the whole country watching would damage their reputation and pride immensely. Not to mention that every member of their team would experience the same defeat that Yukino did.” Erza summons a sword emitting an ominous aura, “They will not be receiving mercy from me.” Erza, Lucy, and Mira huddle and start muttering ideas of how to best humiliate Sabertooth to each other.  
“Alright, brats,” Makarov interjects, “as much as I love hearing you plot the downfall of Sabertooth, it’s getting late, settle down and go to sleep.” After ordering the wizards to go to bed, he leaves the room, presumably heading back to his own lodging. “See you guys tomorrow!” Mira waves as she leaves. Lucy looks at the other girls, seeing Wendy sway on her feet every so often, “You guys should head to bed now. I’m going to take a bath real quick.”  
“Don’t take too long, we need you at your best tomorrow,” Erza grins. “I won’t,” Lucy laughs. Still smiling, she walks over to her suitcase and digs through it, grabbing her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, and toothpaste, along with some pajamas. She snags two towels on her way out of the room. When she gets to the communal baths, no one else is there because of the late hour. She sets her stuff down on and grabs her shampoo and conditioner, heading towards the bath. She slowly lowers herself into the water, sighing when she’s fully submerged. “This is just what I needed after today,” she thinks to herself. She washes her hair then soaks for a bit. Eventually, she stands, stretches, and steps out of the bath. She grabs her bottles of shampoo and conditioner and heads to where she put the rest of her stuff. She grabs one of the towels and wraps it around her body, then uses the other one to dry her hair. She sets down the towel she used to her hair then uses the towel she wrapped around her body to dry her legs and arms. Once dry, she puts her pajamas on and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste, heading to one of the sinks. After brushing her teeth, she gathers everything she brought with her to the bathroom and heads back. She hangs the two towels up to dry and repacks her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, and toothpaste. When she turns and heads towards her bed, she finds a strange lump on it. Upon further inspection, she finds that it’s Erza and snorts quietly. Carefully peeling back the covers, she slips into bed. As she slowly sinks into sleep, she smiles to herself, and thinks, “Tomorrow is going to be so much fun.”


	4. The third day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry for the wait I got caught up in baking, animal crossing, and schoolwork. To make up for that this chapter is longer! Feel free to leave comments they make my day and inspire me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy!

Lucy is the first one to wake. She stretches then slides out of bed, making sure not to wake Erza. She looks over to the bed Natsu and Gray were sharing, curious about what position they ended up in during the night. She has to stifle a giggle. At some point, the two shifted, so they were spooning. Gray’s arm is resting across Natsu’s waist. Happy is curled up against Natsu’s stomach purring quietly. Remembering what she saw when she was putting her toiletries away last night she tiptoes to her suitcase opening it. She digs around until she finds the camera lacrama Mira somehow left in her suitcase before she left. Smirking, she creeps towards the cuddling boys and takes a lot of photos. After checking to make sure the photos she took included some that were high quality, she puts it in her pocket. Then she wakes Wendy, Charle, Yukino, and Erza, “I’m going to wake the boys up soon, but you guys have to see this,” she snickers, “They’re cuddling.” Those two words cause the four girls to rush out of bed to see the rare sight of Natsu and Gray getting along, even if they were asleep. The five girls crowd around the bed, giggling quietly to each other. “As cute as this is, they need to wake up so we can eat breakfast.” Erza sighs. Lucy carefully wakes up Happy so that the other two don’t wake up. “Mmh, what’s going on?” He asks. Lucy passes him the camera lacrama, “Natsu and Gray are cuddling I want you to record them when I wake them up. Then, before they realize you recorded them, I want you to deliver that to Mira to protect it from them.” she whispers. “Aye!” he grins, activating his Aera magic and flys into a position that gives him a good angle to record the two waking up. He starts to record then gives Lucy a thumbs up. “Natsu, Gray, time to get up.”  
“Don’ wanna. ‘M comfy.” Natsu mumbles. “Fine, guess you’ll miss breakfast.”  
“Breakfast?!” Natsu goes to sit up, but Gray uses the arm he has around his waist to hold him in place. “No. Warm. Stay.” Gray grumbles, pulling Natsu closer, if that’s even possible, and nuzzling into his neck. “Ice-princess, what the hell are you doing!?” Natsu tries to wiggle free, but Gray does not relent. Badly muffled giggling alerts him to the presence of the five girls and Happy. He turns bright red and struggles harder, “Let me go, let me go, let me go!”  
“Huh? What the hell are you doing, flame brain?!”  
“I was trying to get up blue-balls!”  
“What the hell did you just call me slanty-eyes?!”  
“You must be pent up if you’re clinging to me like a Koala droopy-eyes!”  
“Why you,” Gray tackles Natsu to the floor, causing them to start wrestling. Happy, taking advantage of the chaos, flys out the window to look for Mira, the lacrama turned off and safely stored in his backpack. “Enough!” Erza slams her armored fists onto their heads, “Stop your petty squabbling. If we don’t leave for breakfast soon, we might end up running late, and no one wants that.” Erza glares at the kneeling wizards emitting a dark aura. “Yes, ma’am!”  
“Aye!” Natsu and Gray say in unison as their arms around each other’s shoulders. “Good,” she glares again, “Now get dressed. The rest of us are waiting. We’ll be outside, don’t dilly-dally.” She gives them one last glare before ushering the other four girls, who had gotten ready while Natsu and Gray were fighting, out of the room, leaving Natsu and Gray alone. “Did you see Natsu’s face?!” Lucy cackled, “I’ve never seen him that red.”  
“Don’t forget, Gray,” Yukino adds with a chuckle, “Even though he’s an ice wizard, it looked like he was going to combust.” The five girls start to laugh at the boys’ expense. They stop when Natsu and Gray exit their room, dressed and pointedly avoiding the other’s gaze. The seven of them group up and start to walk to a nearby diner for breakfast. “Wait up!” A small voice calls. They turn around, and Happy barrels into Lucy’s chest. “I can’t believe you guys were going to leave without me,” he whines. “You were the one who ran off in the first place,” Natsu says, cackling. “You’re so mean,” Happy sulks. Wendy tries to comfort him to no avail. Lucy sighs, thwapping Natsu on the head before pulling something out of her purse that was wrapped in paper. She unwraps it, revealing a fish. She walks over to Happy, giving him the fish before picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She gestures towards the diner, “Shall we?” The group of eight enter the diner and enjoy a hearty breakfast. Once everyone’s gathered what they brought with them, they head out, but not before Lucy leaves a large tip as an apology for their rowdiness. When the group of eight reaches the stadium, the Grand Magic Games are being held at Charle speaks up, “Since you five have to get to your team balcony, Happy and I will take Yukino to Fairy Tail’s spectator box.” Lucy passes Happy, who had fallen asleep during the walk from the diner to the stadium, to Yukino. Charle starts to walk down the hallway. Yukino turns, “Good luck today, guys!” before turning and following Charle down the hallway. The five competing wizards head in the opposite direction. “Yukino seems happier today,” Wendy comments, smiling, “I’m glad.”  
“We all are,” Erza smiles softly, “Now,” she glares and clenches her fist, “let’s crush Sabertooth.” The other four cheer. Natsu and Gray are more aggressive, though. They walk onto their balcony and wait for the judges to announce the start of day three of the Grand Magic Games. Yajima, Chapati, and a rune knight, who they recognize as Lahar from their encounters with the rune knights after battling the Oración Seis, settle in front of their microphones in the judges’ box. The crowd cheers excitedly awaiting the beginning of day three of the Grand Magic Games. Chapati, now in a long blond wig, introduces the third day. “We’re now on day three, halfway through the Grand Magic Games!”  
“What heated drama awaits us today?” Yajima interjects. “Today’s guest, from the magic council, is Mr. Lahar!” Yajima turns towards their lavender eyed guest, “Long time no see,” he greets. “It’s an honor to be here.” Lahar replies smiling. “Mr. Lahar is actually Chief Marshall of the Custody Enforcement Unit.” Chapati informs the audience. “Yes. Any cheaters... will have to answer to me.” Lahar remarks light reflecting off the lenses of his glasses, before giving an innocent smile belying the threatening nature of his words. “Just as I’d expect from a Chief Marshall! You’re always on duty!” Chapati praises. “Now for day three’s contest part: Pandemonium!” The crowd goes wild. In Fairy Tail’s box, Romeo ponders, “What’s pandemonium mean?”  
“A den of demons,” Charle replies, “It refers to a building filled with lots of monsters.”  
“I wonder if it’ll be a haunted house event?” Makarov asks Mavis. “You walk along a dark path when suddenly… a ghost like this pops out!” He makes a scary face while imitating what he thought the ghost would do, causing Romeo, Charle, and Happy to scream. “I might be too scared for that!” Happy whines. “It scares me too.” Mavis cries. “Huh?!” Romeo, Charle, and Happy gasp. “But you are a ghost,” Romeo points out. “A ghost?” Yukino walks forward. “Ah, right, you haven’t met Mavis yet.” He gestures to a little girl with long wavy blonde hair and what appears to be wings on her head. “This is Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Yukino greets with a wave. “Wait, you’re not gonna freak out?” Happy questions. “Why should I?” Yukino replies, confused, “It’s not like Mavis is the first ghost I’ve met.”  
“What?!”  
“What?”  
“How is Mavis not the first ghost you’ve met?”  
“Hey, look! The event’s about to start.” Yukino successfully deflects the guild’s attention. Back at Fairy Tail Team A’s balcony, they’re listening to Chapati’s announcement. “One member from each team will participate! Please choose a competitor!”  
“I’m competing! I wanna give sabertooth a piece of my mind!” Natsu states determined. “You don’t get to decide just like that!” Gray argues. “If I can, I’d like to have a rematch with Raven Tail.” Lucy pipes up. “Actually, I’ll compete this time.” Erza shuts all three of them down. “I don’t trust you to behave if you participate.” She gives Natsu a pointed look. “Alright! Good luck, Erza!” Lucy cheers. “You can do it!” Wendy adds. “Let me enter!” Natsu whines, being completely ignored as Erza walks away. “Just calm down, will you?” Gray grumbles. “Looks like Cana’s going to be Team B’s competitor,” Lucy mentions. “Wait, what about Mystogan?” Natsu asks. “The guest judge is from the council. He can’t compete. Lahar’s seen his magic the possibility of being recognized is too high.” She explains getting a chorus of “Ooooohs” from the other three. “It appears Millianna’s going to compete for Mermaid Heel!” Chapati announces as Millianna runs by Erza. “Oh! It’s her.” Lucy exclaims. “Millianna?” Natsu questions. “She must’ve been that hooded one,” Gray pauses, “I didn’t know she joined a guild.”  
“We have our competitors!” Chapati yells. “From Sabertooth, Orga! From Lamis Scale, Jura! From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki!” A large number of female fans squee as he waves to the crowd. “From Raven Tail, Obra.” Wendy and Charle flinch, as the man who attacked them stands silently in the arena. “From Mermaid Heel, Millianna! From Quatro Puppy, Novali!” Lucy, Gray, and Natsu can’t help but laugh at the unfortunate name change. To be fair, they asked for it with that bet. “From Fairy Tail Team A, Erza!” All four of them cheer. “From Fairy Tail Team B, Cana! Those are the competitors!” The audience roars. Suddenly, a giant dark purple magic circle appears above the arena. A gothic temple emerges upside down from the magic circle. A walkway sets down in front of the competitors. “A temple infested with evil monsters: Pandemonium!” Mato declares. “It’s huge!” Cana sputters. “Infested with monsters, you say?” Jura questions. “That’s the premise, kabo! One hundred monsters lurk inside this temple, but rest assured they won’t attack anyone in the crowd. They’re magical projections of our own creation.” Mato reassures the competitors. “The monsters come in five different difficulty levels: D, C, B, A, and S! The distribution breakdown is shown here.” He gestures to a screen that displays a cartoon image of what is assumed to be a room in the temple with monsters in it. The bottom row of monsters is made of five gray monsters with a white box to the left with the text “Dx50”. The row above has four maroon monsters, and the white box to the left has the text “Cx30”. The middle row has three blue monsters, and the box has the text “Bx15”. The row that’s second from the top has two red monsters, and the box says “Ax4” The top row contains only one monster. It’s black and is wearing a crown. The box to the left says “Sx1”. “For reference, here’s how strong a D-class monster is!” He points to another screen which appears above the competitors so the crowd can see as well. It shows what appears to be a room in the temple. A gray monster slowly walks forward, then roars. This causes most members of the crowd to whimper in fear: Lucy and Wendy gasp. The monster leaps forward, decimating a pillar in one hit. “The Pandemonium is teeming with these and even stronger ones! One hundred on all, kabo!” The competitors look pensive while in the background, Hibiki’s hand fly over the keyboard of his Archive magic. “You will take turns choosing the number of monsters you’ll fight. This is called your ‘right to challenge’.”  
“Right to challenge?” Erza questions. “For example, if you choose to fight three monsters, then three monsters will appear inside the temple. You’ll then enter the temple alone. If you successfully defeat the three monsters, you’ll earn three points, and the competitor will get to choose from the remaining ninety-seven foes. And then it’ll repeat. The contest will end once all the monsters are gone, or everyone runs out of magic power.”  
“It’s like a number-grabbing game!” Millianna exclaims excitedly. “Indeed. After the first round, judging the situation will become very important. However, as I just explained, the monsters come in different ranks. Whether you choose one monster or five, the enemies that appear will be random.”  
“In other words, we’ll also need to strategize to avoid the S-class monster.” Hibiki states. “There is no way to strategize for that if they’re random.” Orga sneers. “Not true. Using probability theory and my Archive magic, I can strategize to some degree.” Hibiki counters. “The number of monsters you defeat determines the number of points you earn, regardless of the monsters’ ranks. Once you entered the temple, you’re not allowed to leave until you’ve successfully completed your challenge.”  
“What if you’re KO’d in the temple?” Cana asked, surprisingly sober. “You’ll retain the points you accumulated beforehand, but you’ll drop out of the game and lose the points from your current turn.”  
“The key is not to be overly greedy then,” Makarov states. “But, you’ll fall behind if you only fight one monster each turn.” Happy adds. “And you need to factor in how much magic you can recover before your next turn.” Charle pitches in. “It’s actually surprisingly complex,” Romeo remarks. “I wonder what our two members will choose to do,” Mavis smiles. “I don’t know Cana, but from what I’ve seen so far, I hope neither of them does anything too reckless,” Yukino says. “Now to decide the order you’ll go in,” Mato sticks his arms out, and a box containing eight straws appears, “Please pull a straw.” Erza grabs a straw, and a green magic circle with the number one in the middle appears at the tip. “I’m first.” Cana walks over, “You’re lucky! That means you get the lion’s share.” She holds up her own straw showing the number eight at the tip. “I’m stuck at the eighth spot.”  
“I assumed victory in this event relied entirely on the luck of the draw.” She muses. “Luck of the draw! I don’t think so!” Mato exclaims affronted. “The game is more about pacing and judgment than the order you go in.” He attempts to explain again. “No, this isn’t even a game now,” Erza smirks, walking towards the temple. “Huh?!” Mato sputters. Erza stops in front of the walkway. “I will take on all one hundred foes,” she declares, “I choose to challenge, one hundred monsters,” she restates with a determined glint in her eyes. The other seven competitors are all shocked. “Kabo!” Mato yells. The audience is shocked, the Sabertooth team is shocked, the judges are shocked, Fairy Tail is shocked, yet despite all of those reactions Natsu and Gray are laughing.


	5. End of the Third Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long. I got caught up in my new job and AP exams that when I did have time to write it was very hard to motivate myself. My Tumblr is spoon-gremlin. I don't post fandom stuff often but feel free to ask questions about this story or other ideas I have or suggest ideas of your own. Comments and kudos are also very helpful they motivate me. I put the emails that I'm sent in a folder called validation. Anyways the next chapter might take a little while but that'll be the end of the GMG and the start of the Sabertooth members being little shits. Thanks for reading! c:

Mato sweats, "Uhh, you can't challenge 100 monsters at once!" He raises his right arm, pointing up, "This event wasn't designed for a single person to defeat them all!" Erza turns and levels a deadpan stare at the pumpkin man. "I don't care." Then she heads to the bottom of the walkway that leads into the temple. She makes her way inside the temple. Meanwhile, back on Fairy Tail Team A's balcony, Lucy expresses her concern by saying, "Erza," softly. "It's actually pretty big inside." Gray remarks. "It's upside down, though," Lucy adds. Natsu retches, "Just watching makes me queasy." He whines.  
Erza enters the center of the temple and declares, "I, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail Team A," she stops, "choose to fight 100 monsters!" A group of gray monsters surrounds her while another group, this time consisting of red monsters, charges. A blue monster growls at her from its perch on top of a pillar. The gray monsters join the red group in charging at Erza. "Requip!" She dons her Heaven's Wheel Armor, killing a few gray monsters. Then perches on a pillar in the center of the room. Gray and Red monsters surround her. "Heaven's Wheel! Blumeablatt!" She launches the swords she conjured towards the group of monsters around her. From the judge's box, Chapati exclaims, "Oh, my! She launches a preemptive assault in all directions! The D-Class monsters succumb one after the other!" The lacrama screen reveals that she's already killed 17 of the D-Class monsters.  
On Fairy Tail's main balcony, Yukino watches awed. "Wow," she says, seemingly in a state of shock. "I knew she was strong, but, just, wow." In front of her, Romeo asks Makarov, "Did she try to wipe them all out at once?"  
"No." Mavis interjects, "I assume she attacked in every direction to determine how they all react, what they can do, and how strong their defenses are."  
"She then instantly calculated which requip to use against each monster." During this explanation, Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor and takes out more gray monsters. "Beautiful," Yukino whispers. Erza kills one more gray monster and one more red monster before another red monster shoots a fireball at her.  
She counters by requipping into her Flame Empress Armor, and the sword from her Sea Empress set. "Oh my!" Chapati yells. "She's defeated 5 C-class monsters already!" There's a series of explosions, and when the dust settles, Erza is dual-wielding her Sea Empress Sword and Fire Empress Sword. A Giant blue monster looms over her, "Are you the S-class monster?" She asks. "No, I guess not."  
It shoots lightning at her, and she dodges while requipping into her Sea Empress Armor. She retaliates with a lightning blast of her own. The monster hits her into a wall. She recovers and kills it.  
Using her Flight Armor and a large black and gray club with spikes on the right side, she kills 3 red monsters in seconds. "I-Incredible! She's already taken out half of the monsters!" Chapati's excited voice echoes around the arena. "It looks like the fighting's taken a lot out of her!" Still in her Flight Armor, she requips her Sea Empress Sword and Lightning Empress Spear. She takes out 2 more monsters before getting hit into the wall again. Running along the wall, she dodges monsters' attacks then fires lightning from her spear.  
While she's kneeling and panting, Chapati yells, "Oh my! Despite her injuries, Erza continues to defeat foe after foe! But she's now faced with an A-class monster!" Standing in front of her is a giant humanoid monster. It slams a fist down where Erza was standing, seemingly defeating her. However, the monster's arm begins to crumble, and it's revealed that seconds before it hit her, Erza re-equipped into her Adamantine Armor and the lance from her Giant Armor set.  
Erza hits what remains of the A-class monster through a wall and runs along a walkway, having donned her Giant Armor. Two blue monsters fire lightning at her, and she blocks with the shield from the Adamantine set. Then she throws her Giant Lance, killing them both. A second A-class monster lunges at her. Thinking quickly, she requips into her Morning Star Armor and chooses to dual wield. She lunges toward the monster and decimates it.  
Then she requips into her Purgatory Armor, and dual wields a sword and lance. She kills 3 more monsters. Then she requips into her Lightning Empress Armor, Adamantine Shield, and a sword killing another group of monsters. She throws her sword at a blue monster as her shield crumbles. She lands and kneels as her Lightning Empress Lance sparks. The remains of two gray monsters and one blue monster fall around her. Then she requips into the Robe of Yūen and a large black sword, then kills another red monster.  
"Th-The Titania is truly fearsome!" Chapati announces. "She deftly defeats the monsters with her wide array of requips!" She defeats another two monsters in her Giant Armor with her club. "Despite taking severe damage and expending tremendous magical power, she's taken out all but four monsters now!" Still holding her club, she reverts to her Heart Kruz Armor.  
While she's charging at an A-class monster, a little spherical black monster with one large eye bounces by her feet, which she seemingly didn't notice. The A-class monster slams both fists down on top of Erza. She requips into her Adamantine Armor and her Holy Hammer, blocking its strike. A blue monster leaps from tower to tower before lunging at Erza, who is struggling to hold back the fists of the A-class monster. She requips into her Clear Heart Clothing wielding a katana and slices the A-class monster in half.  
She readies herself before the bridge collapses and maneuvers herself, so she lands on one of the two blue monsters. She slices the one she landed on twice before leaping off its tail and cutting the other in half. She lands on one of the giant chains connecting the temple to its towers while the remains of the two blue monsters fall behind her. "At last," Chapati starts, "At last, only the S-class monster remains!" Erza pants as she looks behind herself. "Just what sort of monster is it?!" The small black spherical monster with one large eye quivers in front of Erza. "Wait… What!!"  
"Just as I thought." Erza faces the monster, "You're the S-class one." Erza then requips a second katana. "Come," she declares, challenging the puny monster. Its eye widens, and a purple light begins to emanate from it. "Don't say I didn't warn you, kabo!" Mato thinks to himself. "The S-class monster is designed to get three times stronger if it ends up the only monster left, kabo."  
"We're down to the last Pandemonium monster!" Chapati exclaims. "But it appears the battle has moved to its final location," Erza struggles, pinned down by the ginormous foot of the enlarged monster, "where the now enormous S-class monster has beset Erza!"  
"This certainly came as a surprise!" Yajima adds. Blue fire blazes behind her. The monster spins, kicking her across the circular arena the two are battling in. Erza skids across the ground. "An unexpected ambush," Lahar notes.  
As the S-class monster looms over Erza's prone body, the Chief Marshall muses, "I see. This is worthy of the 'Den of Demons' name." The monster once again sends Erza flying with just a kick. Leaping off its limbs as it strikes at her, Erza retaliates with powerful blows of her own. The monster watches surprised as its fingers crumble. Erza appears behind the monster, above its head. She strikes. Half the monster's face crumbles as it once again hits her into the floor. Through the dust raised by her own impact with the ground, Erza lunges at the monster and finishes it off. She holds her sword in front of her as the S-class monster crumbles behind her. The original sphere with an eye lands behind her and shatters.  
The entire arena is in a state of shock, except for Fairy Tail. Every member of Fairy Tail, including Team B, is celebrating, many of them crying. "U-U-Unbelievable!" Chapati stammers. "She actually managed to defeat all 100 monsters by herself! Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet sweeps the round! It's an absolute, undisputed victory!" Standing triumphantly in the rubble and dust clouds, battered and bruised, her armor in shambles, Erza raises her sword above her head, pointing it at the sky, victorious. "Is this the true strength of the most powerful guild 7 years ago?!"  
The temple disappears back into its magic circle. Said circle shrinks and lowers to the ground revealing Erza. The crowd erupts into cheers.  
"A-Awesome!"  
"Who is she?!"  
"I remember her! She's Fairy Tail's most powerful lady wizard, Erza Scarlet!"  
"Yeah! She's 'Titania' Erza!"  
"And the crowd is still going wild!" Chapati yells, attempting to be heard above the roar of the crowd. "This is too much to handle." Yajima covers his eyes with his hand. "I'm left speechless." Lahar adds.  
Meanwhile, in the arena, the rest of Fairy Tail Team A runs to Erza. "Guys," she says, "I'm sorry. It took longer than I expected." She freezes, shocked, as her teammates swarm around her. "You're seriously amazing!" Gray yells. "Fight me later!" Natsu yells. "I'm all choked up!" Lucy says, teary-eyed. "I was moved to tears," Wendy adds, crying. "Now, now," Erza attempts to calm down her rowdy teammates, "victory isn't ours just yet."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mato thinks, stunned, "It took longer than expected? What?" The other competitors pitch in as well. "She's in a league of her own," Cana says, holding a bottle to her lips. "Er-chan really is the strongest!" Millianna cheers. "She's full of life!"  
"That's Ichiya-sama's girlfriend for you!" Hibiki sparkles. "She's too dazzling for me."  
"That's a daring thing to say after she's proved how tough she is." Novali sweat-drops. "Well done." Jura praises. "I don't like this," Olga says, trying to look intimidating when in reality, he just looks like a giant pouting man-baby. The crowd chants Erza's name. "The booing that greeted Fairy Tail on Day 1 hardly seems real after hearing these cheers now!" Chapati yells. "Anyone would cheer after witnessing that." Yajima points out. "I was deeply moved as well, to be honest." Lahar adds.  
On Sabertooth's balcony, Sting is shocked. "Th-That was nothing. We could've totally done that too!" Lector sputters. "I-I think so too." Frosch half-heartedly agrees. "Interesting," Minerva sneers, "It would seem that Fairy Tail isn't all talk." Erza raises her fist to the sky. "Fairy Tail A sweeps the Pandemonium event and scores 10 points!" Chapati announces Erza leaves the arena to get medical treatment while the rest of her team returns to their balcony.  
Grand Magic Games' officials decide whether or not to do something to rate the other 7 teams.  
Finally, Mato approaches the remaining competitors, "Uhh, after some deliberation, we've concluded that the 7 remaining teams still need to be ranked as well." A large lacrama descends behind him. "So, although it's a little bland, we've prepared a simple game." One of the competitors asks, "What is it?"  
"The Magic Power Finder, or the MPF for short!" Mato explains. "A magic power measuring device, in other words?" Jura asks. "Precisely." Mato answers. "If you use magic power on this device, it will display its magical power in numerical form. We'll use this number to decide the rankings of the remaining teams."  
"A pure test of strength, huh? I might be at a bit of a disadvantage." Hibiki muses while Cana drinks beside him. "Incidentally, Cana-san! Are you free tonight?"  
"I am, but there might only be enough room for one more barrel." She replies.  
"You drink too much."

"This is more than too much!" Novali cuts in, pointing to the massive pile of empty barrels behind the two. He is ignored. "Let's begin, shall we?" Mato declares. "You'll go in the same order as determined before, kabo."  
"Then, I'm up first." Millianna whips off her cape, revealing a very risqué outfit. "Oh my!" Chapati yells. "She discards her cape to reveal a skimpy outfit!" A magic circle appears in front of her, "Kitten Blast!" A cat tail like tendril shoots out and strikes the lacrama. It calculated for a second before giving Millianna a 365. "She gets a 365!" Chapati announces. The crowd murmurs in confusion. "That being said, without a benchmark to compare against, I'm not sure if that's high or not." Yajima nods and hums in agreement.  
"Actually, we Rune Knights use MPFs in our training." Lahar mentions. "This is a high number. It's enough to be a squad captain." He explains. "Oh! So it is impressive!" Chapati exclaims. "Feeling full of life!" Millianna cheers. "Next is Novali of Quatro Puppy. He clocks in at 124! A bit low, it seems!" Then it's Hibiki's turn. "Blue Pegasus' Hibiki comes in at 95!" Hibiki cries anime tears. "Oh, how humiliating!" He clings to Cana tears streaming down his face, his head resting against her chest, and her hand running through his hair. She laughs, "Want me to cheer you up tonight?"  
"Yes, I need your comfort now." 

"Next is Obra of Raven Tail!" A person with a strangely shaped cloak and a blue plague doctor-esque mask approaches the lacrama. They spread their arms, and a small creature leaps out and headbutts the lacrama. "A magic power level of 4!" Chapati says, shocked. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's no do-overs, kabo," Mato says. Obra remains silent, and after Cana steals, Mato's hat walks back to where they were standing before. "Okay!" Mato exclaims, having retrieved his hat from a very drunk Cana, "Millianna of Mermaid Heel is currently in the lead with 365, kabo."  
"All right!" She cheers, shaking Mato's hands. "I'm number 1, meow!"  
"We'll see about that." Olga steps forward and flexes one of his arms. "Here comes Olga of Sabertooth! The crowd's going wild for him!"  
"All right, Olga-kun! Show 'em who's boss!" Lector cheers. "Olga is real strong!" Frosch adds. Sting smirks next to them. Yellow and black lightning sparks between Olga's hands then shoots toward the lacrama. "120-mm Black Lightning Cannon!"  
"It's over 3000!" Chapati yells. "Meow?! 10 times more than me!"  
"That's our Olga! He's got unbeatable power!" Lector cheers as he and Frosch dance back and forth. "I think so too!" Frosch agrees. "Strongest, strongest number 1!" Olga sings, "We're the unbeatable Saber-"  
"We don't need the song, kabo" Mato cuts him off. "Now, to see if the Saint Wizard Jura can surpass that or not!" Chapati announces. "May I give it my all?" Jura asks. "Of course, kabo."  
"Jura of Lamia Scale appears to be concentrating!" Chapati yells. Jura presses his hands together and closes his eyes. A yellow magical aura surrounds him as the ground begins to shake. "An earthquake?!" Chapati asks. "He's giving off intense pressure." Lahar comments. Jura opens his eyes, "Rumbling Fuji!" A massive pillar of magical power surrounds the lacrama. "8544?! Th-This is absolutely mind-blowing!" Chapati sputters. Covered in bandages, she really should be in the infirmary, Erza states," 'As expected' is all I can say."  
"This is a new MPF record!" Chapati yells. "His title as Saint Wizard is clearly not just for show! The final challenger is Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona!"  
"Is it finally my turn?" She asks. "Having to follow Jura must be daunting, but…" Chapati stops. Cana drunkenly walks forward. "Well, do your best, kabo."  
"Yeah," she slurs. She pulls off her cropped jacket, leaving her in her bikini-esque top. "Okay! Let's do this thing!" She shows off the emblem on her arm. She raises it to the sky as it starts to glow. "Assemble o river of light guided by fairies!" Her whole body is now surrounded by the same glow. She lowers her arm, pointing it at the lacrama. "Shine! To destroy the fangs of wickedness! Fairy Glitter!" There is a massive explosion. The shockwave is so powerful that it even knocks Cana back. Once the dust settles, the number '9999' hangs in midair glitching. The MPF was completely destroyed. "I-I can't believe it! The MPF has been destroyed! It's off the scale!" Chapati rambles excitedly. "This guild is unbelievable! It finishes the event in first and second place! Can no one stop Fairy Tail now?!"  
Cana opens her arms, "No one can stop us! 'Cause we're Fairy Tail!" The crowd explodes into cheers. There's a brief break for lunch, and Fairy Tail Team A decides to meet up with Charle, Happy, and Yukino. The group enjoys a carefree lunch while showering Erzain praise. Eventually, they return to their balcony.  
It's now time for the battle portion. First up is Millianna of Mermaid Heel vs. Semmes of Quatro Puppy. It's a tough fight, but in the end, Millianna wins. Second is Eve of Blue Pegasus vs. Rufus of Sabertooth. Eve didn't even stand a chance. The poor kid is decimated. The third battle is Laxus of Fairy Tail B vs. Alexe of Raven Tail. The fight is confusing until the illusion breaks and reveals a shocking scene. Not only did Laxus beat Alexe, he beat the entire team! Even more surprising, it's revealed that Alexe is Ivan Dreyar, Laxus' dad, and Raven Tail's guild master. Since against the rules to have the entire team fight one person from another team and to have the guild master compete, Raven Tail is disqualified and banned for a few years. The five who attacked Laxus are arrested.  
The fourth and final match of the day is Wendy of Fairy Tail A vs. Chelia of Lamia Scale. The battle is long and drawn out. Since Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer and Chelia is the Sky God Slayer, the two are evenly matched when it comes to magical power. The match ends in a draw after the two girls run out of magic and knock each other out with hand-to-hand combat.  
Day 3 of the GMG ends. Predictably Fairy Tail goes out and parties. Eventually, they head back to their hotels. The excitement of the day makes it easy for them to fall asleep. Little did they know that tomorrow brings only pain and anger.


	6. The End of the Grand Magic Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long. I had an online English class and then motivation was just impossible to find. This chapter's extra long as an apology. I tried a new style. Let me know if you like it and I'll go back and edit the previous chapters. Also, I made a new tumblr called spoon-gremlin-ideas (real original I know). I plan on posting updates for this story as well as anything else I write. Feel free to follow my main if you want to. I just reblog a lot of stuff so I figured It'd be easier for you guys if I made a specialized blog for my writing. It'd be great if you'd send in questions or ideas. I'd love to interact with you guys. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Once again, Lucy is the first one to wake up. She checks to see if Natsu and Gray were cuddling. Sadly, they were not. Natsu was sleeping on the floor, likely because Gray pushed him off the bed during the night. After pouting for a minute or two, she wakes everyone up. They all do their morning routines then meet up in the lobby to go get breakfast. Since the service was so good the last time, they decide to go back to the diner. They enjoy a nice breakfast. They're in high spirits after dominating the GMG the day before. Again, Lucy makes sure to leave a large tip as an apology for the group's rowdier members' behavior. The group of eight make their way to the arena. When they arrive, they split up, Happy, Charle, and Yukino heading to Fairy Tail's balcony while Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy go to Team A's balcony. 

"Day four of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announces. "Today's contest segment is set to begin! The event is called the Navel Battle!" 

Everyone's attention was drawn to the large sphere of water in the center of the arena. 

"It's a skirmish in the sea, in other words! The battlefield is a large ball of water! Get knocked out of the ball, and you lose! The last one Swimming, is the winner! But, when only two competitors remain, a special rule will take effect: The Five-Minute Rule! If one of the two remaining competitors exits the ring during the first five minutes of the final showdown, they will rank last in the event!" 

Chapati finally finishes explaining the rules, and Yajima comments, "So it's basically underwater sumo then." Rubian adds, "This is going to be great! Thank you very much!" 

Chapati, realizing he forgot to introduce his guest judge, says, "Today's guest judge is Rabian, head of the Selazade acting troupe!" 

The competitors are Chela, from Lamia Scale, Jenny, from Blue Pegasus, Risley, from Mermaid Heel, Juvia, from Fairy Tail B, Minerva, from Sabertooth, Lucy, from Fairy Tail A, and Rocker, from Quatro Puppy. All eight competitors enter the sphere of water. 

Lucy takes a deep breath, "Sorry, everybody, but I'm not wasting any time! Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius appears holding her vase. She lifts it above her head and unleashes a whirlpool blowing Chelia, Risley, and Jenny away. Juvia counters, using her water cyclone to create a similar powerful whirlpool-like effect. Her attack goes head to head with Aquarius! The two women are locked in a stalemate. Both are still attacking, but neither gain any ground. Taking advantage of the distraction the flashy battle provides, Jenny kicks Rocker in the face, sending him out of the Sphere. Chelia attempts to attack Risley, but Risley makes herself skinnier, avoiding the gust sent her way. 

Aquarius, frustrated with the stalemate she's locked in with Juvia, turns to Lucy and says, "I'm out of here."

"What?! Why?! You're my most reliable spirit for something like this!"

"I have a date." Aquarius goes back to the spirit world, leaving Lucy vulnerable.

Juvia strengthens her whirlpool, firing it at Lucy again. Panicking, Lucy swims away while summoning Aries and Virgo. Aries makes a large cloud of wool, blocking Juvia's whirlpool. Virgo grabs Lucy and moves her out of the way of the whirlpool. 

Lucy shouts, "Stay strong, Virgo, Aries!" Juvia attacks again, and again Aries makes a cloud of wool to block her attack. Meanwhile, Risley attempts to punch Jenny but fails. Jenny then attempts to retaliate but also misses. Chelia attacks from above, causing Wendy to gasp. The judges sing Chelia's praises then whine about how Lucy entered the competition instead of Wendy. This pisses Lucy off, and she smiles before telling them to shut up. Juvia attacks again with a technique gained after opening her second origin, Swirling Fury. She knocks Jenny, Risley, and Chelia out of the sphere. Lucy holds onto Aries, who summons smaller clouds of wool. Virgo' helps' by holding Lucy's butt. Minerva also defends against Juvia's attack, but unlike Lucy, she seems to do so effortlessly. 

Juvia turns to look at Gray and, mysteriously, while her back is turned, she somehow ends up outside the sphere. This leaves Minerva and Lucy as the only two left. The special rule kicks in, and a five-minute timer begins. Unbeknownst to anyone who isn't a member of Sabertooth, Minerva had used her magic to essentially teleport Juvia outside of the sphere. The two remaining women stare each other down. Lucy sends Virgo and Aries back to the Spirit world.

"I could instantly send you out of the ring with my magic, but where is the entertainment in that? Try to endure this Fairy Tail." She sneers. She raises her hand, and some sort of explosion detonates near Lucy. Surprising almost everyone watching, the attack releases heat underwater. Lucy is struck by another mysterious explosion. She's hit again and again. She reaches for her keys and finds them missing. Minerva dangles them mockingly in front of Lucy. Then Lucy is hit with another explosion.

She begins to fall towards the bottom of the sphere. The five-minute timer hasn't ended. If she falls out now, she will take last place. Frantically she tries to stop her descent but is unable to until the last second. Her back exits the sphere momentarily, but she ultimately remains inside. Minerva laughs to herself before detonating another explosion behind Lucy. The explosion causes Lucy to drift towards Minerva. 

"What ever attacks, what ever attacks you use." Two explosions go off next to her, one at her left shoulder, and the other at her right hip. "I will endure them!" She spits out. 

Minerva smirks, "I suppose it's time to let you outside the sphere."

"If I lose now," Lucy whispers, face shadowed, "I won't be fit to face the others who've struggled to get us this far! I can't betray their feelings! So, I absolutely won't give up!" Minerva flinches minutely and stops attacking. The timer counts down the last thirty seconds.

"Wh-what's happened?!" Chapati sputters. "Minerva's assault has stopped! And just like that, five minutes have passed! Now it's just a fight for the top spot!"

Minerva brutally fires a larger explosion at Lucy. She fires again, and again, and again. "Know your place Fairy Tail." She snarls. "Who do you take us for?!" Her barrage of explosions never ceases. "We are Sabertooth, the mightiest guild beneath the heavens!" She smiles sadistically as she tortures Lucy. This is no longer a battle. Lucy was rendered unable to fight a long time ago. This is just cruelty. After one more explosion, Lucy is, thankfully, launched towards the edge of the sphere. Minerva teleports Lucy directly in front of her and lands a devastating kick on Lucy's back. 

The Judges and audience can only watch horrified, unable to do a thing because technically Minerva is not breaking any rules. Yajima makes a mental note to request rules against excessive cruelty be put in place for next year's GMG.

Minerva punches Lucy in the stomach, then kicks her again. Then a punch. Then a kick. Over, and over, and over.

"Please stop this brutality. Thank you." Rabian pleads. Minerva continues to beat Lucy.

Over on Sabertooth's balcony, Rogue closes his eyes, uninterested, while the rest of the team smirks. On Fairy Tail's balcony, Yukino trembles, tears welling up in her eyes. "I knew they were bad," She begins, "but I never expected this level of cruelty, even from Minerva. Was I just blind?!" Sniffling, she begs, "Please, someone make it stop!" Yet no one does a thing, and all she can do is watch as the first person to show her genuine kindness in years is savagely beaten. 

Fairy Tail B feels a similar feeling of helplessness. Mira and Cana remembering how, during the Phantom Lord incident, all they could do was watch as Natsu, Gray, and Elfman attempted to defeat the Element Four and Gajeel to save Lucy. However, this was much, much worse, as there was no one going to rescue Lucy this time. Laxus remembers how Mira was begging him to come help. To protect Lucy. Yet, because of his arrogance, he refused, and Lucy suffered far more than she would have if he'd gotten over himself and helped.

Gajeel, face crumpled in agony, remembers when he was the one who beat Lucy. Before the kind hearts of every member of Fairy Tail reached him and he saw the power friendship has. When he was cruel. When he didn't care. The sounds of her screams echo in his ears. The image of him brutally kicking her into a wall burned into his eyelids. The blood she coughed up a constant in his nightmares. He had sworn to himself that he'd never let it happen again. Yet here he was, letting it happen, and no matter how much it hurts, he can't do a damn thing.

Team A watched as someone who was not only their guild member and friend but basically, a sister to them was tortured in front of them. Erza, Gray, and Natsu glare at the Sabertooth team as Wendy weeps. They were all thinking the same thing, "Hasn't she been through enough? Haven't we been through enough?" None of them could comprehend how this situation came to be. It was supposed to be a little competition. They were supposed to come and reclaim their title as Fiore's strongest and get the money they need to buy back their guild.

The beating continues until, finally, Mato stops the event. Minerva dangles Lucy's limp, beaten body by her neck outside of the sphere. Lucy remains motionless as Chapati expresses his concern. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Yukino, and Wendy jump off their respective balconies and rush towards the sphere. The other competitors watch, unable to comprehend how someone who isn't a dark mage could be so cruel. Medics rush into the arena. Minerva drops Lucy. "LUCY!" Natsu and Gray scream in unison as they jump and catch her. "You ok?! Say something!" Gray asks, panicked. He's slightly propping her up with an arm around her shoulders. Natsu turns to Minerva, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" 

Wendy rushes towards Lucy and stops the medics from taking Lucy. "NO! I need to give her emergency treatment first!" She kneels next to Lucy.

"I'll help!" Chelia says as she and Juvia run over. "Lucy! Hang on!" Juvia pleads. Erza stops in front of Lucy, who is now lying flat on the ground. She turns and glares at Minerva while she descends slowly from the sphere. Yukino falls to her knees next to Lucy, tears in her eyes. "Please be ok, Lucy, I can't lose you! We've barely gotten to know each other!" Minerva lands nearby. "What is that look for?" She asks smugly. Chelia joins Wendy in kneeling next to Lucy, and the two start to heal her. "She's hurt bad, but if we work together!"

"I asked you a question." Minerva taunts. "I competed in full accordance with the rules, I'll have you know."

"The rules?!" Erza asks incredulously, stepping forward. "You tortured an opponent whose defeat was already certain!" Minerva laughs, "It made it much more exciting, though. If anything, you should be grateful. I let that useless, worthless girl have second place." Natsu and Gray move to stand next to Erza. "What?!" Natsu growls. Rufus, Olga, and Sting appear in front of Minerva, shielding her. The two groups stare each other down, tension builds, the audience chants, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" 

Until a quiet voice speaks up. "You bastards." Yukino stands and goes to the front of the Fairy Tail group. "You vile BASTARDS. I can't believe you'd go this far to win a STUPID FUCKING COMPETITION!" She begins to yell, tears pouring down her cheeks. "THIS IS NOT THE BEHAVIOR OF THE TOP GUILD OF FIORE! THIS ISN'T EVEN THE BEHAVIOR OF SOME RANDOM TINY GUILD! THIS IS NOT THE BEHAVIOR OF AN OFFICIAL GUILD! THIS IS SOMETHING A DARK GUILD WOULD DO!" 

Minerva sneers, "Shut it, you pathetic excuse for a mage. That weakling deserved everything I did to her."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" The Sabertooth group flinches, looking nervously at Minerva, who has murder in her eyes. "I don't care what you say about me." Yukino's voice lowers to a dangerous whisper. "But if you say one more bad thing about Lucy after what you put her through, I swear to the Spirit King I'll kill you. I will bring you to the verge of death just to bring you back and do it over and over and over. By the time I kill you, you'll be begging for mercy." She lets out a sardonic laugh, "I can't believe I used to admire you all and your guild. You're not the strongest guild, you're the cruelest. You disgust me." She sneers, and with that final cutting remark, she returns to kneeling at Lucy's side. Minerva is pissed, Olga and Rufus are shocked as hell that anyone would speak to Minerva that way, and Sting looks hurt and confused.

Natsu steps forward, but Erza puts an arm out to stop him and steps forward herself. "I don't care if you're Fiore's best and mightiest, but I will tell you this. You people," Erza's glare turns deadly, "have made yourselves an enemy of the one guild you don't want to anger." Once she has said her piece, she turns and, dragging Natsu and Gray with her, follows Lucy, Wendy, and Yukino to the infirmary. As soon as Lucy is settled, Happy climbs onto her bed and asks, "Are you ok, Lucy?" She doesn't reply. The rest of Fairy Tail A, plus Charle and Yukino, sit somberly around Lucy's bed. Porlyusica stands in the background. Juvia opens the door, all of Fairy Tail B, behind her, and asks frantically, "Is Lucy all right!?" 

"Lucy!" Mira says worriedly. "You guys!" Gray exclaims, shocked. Team B enters the infirmary, Juvia and Mira rushing to Lucy's bedside, as Cana says, "We may be on different teams, but we're in the same guild."

"Laxus…" Natsu says. "So, how is she?" Gajeel asks. "She'll live thanks to Wendy's help," Porlyusica says. "No, Chelia's emergency treatment is to thank!" Wendy protests. "Thank goodness." Mira sighs in relief. "I'm also relieved to know she hasn't suffered any lasting injuries," Erza adds. "It's a miracle." Yukino whispers, "I've seen first-hand what Minerva is truly capable of, but I never thought she'd be this cruel to another human. She was holding back as well, not much but still. Even then, it's only thanks to Wendy's and Chelia's emergency treatment that she won't have any major scars or become crippled." 

"Those guys…" Natsu growls. "I know what you want to say." Laxus cuts him off. Lucy stirs then wakes up, the concerned and crying faces of her guildmates surrounding her. "Guys… I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Natsu asks. She turns her head, hiding her face behind her sheets.

"I messed up again."

"Don't be crazy!" Gray jumps in, "We came in second place, thanks to you!"

"We scored eight points!" Wendy adds

"Yes. You did well." Erza says. Lucy lowers the sheets then gasps, "Oh… my keys!" Happy toddles forward, holding her key pouch in his tiny, tiny paws. "Right here!" Lucy grabs her key pouch, hugging it to her chest. "What a relief... Thanks." Then falls back asleep. "Looks like she's asleep," Mira says, smiling softly. "I can't stand those guys at all!" Cana spits, aggravated. "Sabertooth," Gray says hatefully. "Don't like 'em one bit." Gajeel growls. 

The door creaks as Makarov enters the infirmary. "Master!" Cana exclaims. "Oh! Teams A and B are both here. That's perfect." He says. "I'm not sure if this will help or hinder us, but the management has just ordered us to combine our teams."

"What?!" Natsu gasps. 

"A combined team?" Laxus asks. 

"But why?!" Mira rushes towards Makarov. 

"Raven Tail's disqualification means that seven teams are left to compete. Having an odd number is problematic for choosing battle segment matches. So, they've ordered us to combine our two teams into a new five-member team." He explains. 

"A new five-member team," Erza repeats to herself.

“What about our scores?!” Charle frets. 

"They're giving us the lower score apparently. Team A's 35 points in other words." He elaborates.

"That's not fair!" Happy protests.

"But we have no choice, this was management's decision." Erza sighs resigned.

"On the plus side, this is a chance to make an even stronger team," Cana says. 

"What difference will it make now?" Gray asks, "All that's left is the upcoming tag-team battle."

"No." Porlyusica interrupts. "There's still the full team battle on the final day, after tomorrow's day off. It'd be wise to choose carefully."

Natsu stands, "I will get revenge for Lucy! They humiliated our friend! I'm gonna make them pay." He snarls. 

Back in the arena, Chapati announces, "Now that Fairy Tail has finished reconstructing its team, we're now in the battle segment of Day Four!" He reintroduces his fellow judges. Yajima and Rabian bring up that today's battles are tag team battles. Chapati announces the matchups:

Match 1: Blue Pegasus V.S. Quatro Puppy  
Match 2: Mermaid Heel V.S. Lamia Scale  
Match 3: Sabertooth V.S. Fairy Tail

"Now, at long last, the new Fairy Tail team will be revealed!" Out of the tunnel walks the new and improved, fused, Fairy Tail team. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray Fullbuster, a master Ice-Make Mage, Erza Scarlet, the strongest Requip Mage in Fiore, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The five mages reach the arena and stand in a line. The crowd erupts into cheers, shaking the arena. They stare down Sabertooth, their eyes promising retribution. The tag team battles begin.

The first battle is Blue Pegasus, Ichiya and the person in a bunny costume, V.S. Quatro Puppy, Bacchus and Rocker. At the beginning of the match, the person in the bunny costume reveals themselves as Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, an exceed named Nichiya. Nichiya and Ichiya begin to reminisce about their meeting. Bacchus takes advantage of their distraction and lands a brutal hit on Nichiya, knocking him out instantly. This enrages Ichiya, who powers up and beats Bacchus and Rocker in one hit. 

Next is the fight between Mermaid Heel, Kagura and Millianna, V.S. Lamia Scale, Lyon and Yuka. Both sides fight admirably; however, the fight ends in a draw.

Finally, the most anticipated tag-team battle, Fairy Tail V.S. Sabertooth. From Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. From Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. It's a showdown between Dragon Slayers. The battle begins, and at first, it seems that Gajeel and Natsu have the upper hand. Then Sting and Rogue activate their respective Dragon Drives and go on the offensive. However, after struggling for a little bit, Natsu and Gajeel once again gain the upper hand. Chapati asks Yajima what he thinks is going on. Yajima states that Sting and Rogue are simply outmatched. Despite being frozen in time for seven-years, Natsu and Gajeel have far more experience with their respective Dragon Slaying magic.

Then Sting and Rogue each activate their Dragon Force. At some point, Natsu dumps Gajeel in a minecart and shoves him, removing him from the battle. Sting and Rogue exit Dragon Force momentarily, but Sting reenters after Natsu taunts them. Sting claims to have killed his dragon with his power. Natsu counters saying he'll use his power to fight for his friends. At this point, Rogue reenters Dragon Force and attacks Natsu as well.

The two fail to gain any ground and resort to using a Unison Raid. Natsu counters with a spell of his own. The two bursts of powerful magic collide, causing a massive explosion. The dust clears, Sting and Rogue lay unconscious. Natsu is the only one still standing. Fairy Tail wins. The Fourth Day ends.

Instead of partying like they usually would, Fairy Tail decides to take turns visiting Lucy. Natsu, Happy, and Yukino stay by her side the whole time. During one of the breaks between visits, while Lucy is asleep, Yukino turns to Natsu and says, "Natsu, I'm worried that Minerva might send another member of Sabertooth to finish the job. If she does, I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect Lucy by myself." Natsu stands and, jabbing his thumb into his chest, says, "Don't worry! I'll stay with you two all day!"

"Wait, really?! But don't you want to beat up Sabertooth?"

"I got my fill of that today; besides, the only member I really want to beat up is Minerva and Erza already called Dibs. Also, I trust you. You were a member of Sabertooth. If you say that sending an assassin is something Minerva would do, I believe you. Lucy is more important than revenge. I trust everyone else to beat Sabertooth to the ground. And, don't tell her I told you, Juvia is pretty fond of Lucy. I hear she was disappointed that she wouldn't get the chance to beat up Sabertooth."

Yukino tears up, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Happy jumps up, jamming his thumb into his chest, adorably copying Natsu's pose from before, "It's no problem!" He reassures. "Natsu, and I'll take care of any bad guys that come by! Right, Natsu?!"

"Sure, buddy."

"Natsuuuuuu." Happy whines.

Yukino giggles at the exchange, and the two share identical grins, glad they could cheer up their newest guildmate. The next group of people, Bisca, Alzak, and Asuka, enter.

"I'm gonna go find Master and Juvia and tell them what we talked about." Yukino waves as Natsu runs off. She engages in small talk with Bisca and Alzak while Happy and Asuka play with a giggling Lucy's hair. Natsu comes back right before Bisca and Alzak leave to put Asuka to bed. The visits continue long into the night, and when the last group finally leaves, Natsu, Yukino, and Happy settle down to spend the night in the infirmary with Lucy.

The next day is the day off, which Fairy Tail takes full advantage of. The infirmary starts to fill up with get well soon gifts for Lucy. A handwritten card with a pretty rock from Asuka, some new books from Levy, Jett, and Droy, little iron statues of all her spirits from Gajeel, and many, many more. With all the presents, the day flies by, and before they know it, it's night. The new Fairy Tail team visits Lucy one last time before the battle the next day, and she wishes them luck.

The dawn of the Sixth Day rises, and the Fairy Tail team prepare themselves and head to the arena. The rules of the final battle are explained. The teams will go into the empty city and battle it out, gaining a point for each downed opponent, five if it was the team's leader. Once every team has reached their starting points, the battle begins. All of Quatro Puppy are taken down pretty quickly, Beth and Araña are knocked out by the Trimen, and Kagura knocks out Yuka and Toby. Sabertooth retakes the lead, yet the Fairy Tail team still hasn't moved.

Makarov expresses his concern. Mavis reassures him that it's all part of her plan. She orders the Fairy Tail team to start the "Fairy Tail Star Strategy." Team Fairy Tail finally move, Erza finds and defeats Jenny, earning one point. Gajeel takes out Ren and Eve, earning two points. Hibiki escapes, only to run into Gray, who freezes him solid, earning one point. Jura knocks out Ichiya, and Blue Pegasus is officially out. Chelia beats Risley bringing Lamia Scale into a three-way tie with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Gray runs into Rufus. The two have a long battle, Gray eventually pulls out on top by performing his Ice-Make magic so quickly that Rufus' Memory-Make magic can't keep up. He panics and shoots fire at Gray. Gray doesn't even dodge, just smirks, and says, "I face hotter and stronger flames than this daily." He then fires one final attack, Ice-Bringer, defeating Rufus, earning Fairy Tail another point. Julia and Chelia run into each other and begin to fight.

Elsewhere, Erza heads to the place where she is supposed to run into Minerva but is surprised to find Kagura instead. The two begin to fight, then a wormhole opens between the two. Minerva exits and attacks them. The three powerful women battle for a while but none of them can gain the upper hand. Eventually, Minerva resorts to bringing a captured Millianna to the battle with her magic. The sight of Millianna, unconscious and restrained, enrages Erza and Kagura, both women close friends of the cat mage.

Minerva tells the two to fight, she'll face the winner. Erza is reluctant but immediately has to go on the defensive as Kagura attacks ruthlessly. The two argue about Jellal, and eventually, Kagura draws her sword, something she swore to do only against Jellal. She reveals that the man who died for Erza, Simon, was her brother. She recounts her history, how her brother was captured while she escaped, and how she eventually met Millianna and learned of her brother's demise.

Erza tells Kagura that Simon's death was her fault. It takes a little while, but eventually, Kagura believes her and prepares to strike a finishing blow. Despite being struck by an insanely powerful attack, Erza refuses to die; too many people have sacrificed too much to keep her alive, she will not let their sacrifices be in vain. The two resume their fight until Erza shoves Kagura out of the way of some falling rubble, becoming trapped herself as it lands on her leg.

When Kagura asks why, in another stunning reveal, Erza states she remembers Kagura because she is also from Rosemary Village. Kagura then remembers how Erza is the one who saved her from being captured. She moves to free Erza, but as soon as Erza's leg is free, Minerva literally stabs Kagura in the back. Erza is beyond pissed; this woman has tortured Lucy, captured Millianna, and now downed Kagura with a cowardly strike. Kagura begs Erza to save Millianna, who now has heavy wounds on her back because Minerva got bored.

Erza tries to stand despite her severe leg injury and multiple other wounds. Minerva attacks, but before she can land a single blow, Erza releases her second origin, requipping into her Nakagami Armor. An armor that drains massive amounts of the wizard's magical power but allows them to manipulate magic as they please while wearing it. Minerva strikes, but it has no effect. Erza hits Minerva once with her spear, and, like the pathetic creature she is, Minerva is defeated. Since Minerva was the Sabertooth team leader, Erza gains five points while said mage lay sniveling in the wreckage and begging for the mercy she refuses to grant to others. Since Erza is an honorable mage and does not strike already defeated opponents, she does not hit Minerva anymore.

Back with Juvia and Chelia, Lyon and Gray have arrived and entered the fight. They team up with their respective guild members. However, Gray notices that Lyon refuses to attack Juvia, causing conflict between him and Chelia. He mentions their lack of teamwork to Juvia, and the two decided they have a good chance of winning this battle. While Lyon and Chelia are distracted, Juvia and Gray unleash a unison raid knocking out their opponents. Fairy Tail gains two more points.

At the same time, Gajeel finds Rogue, and the two engage in battle. Rogue is unable to land a single hit. This one-sided fight continues until a battered Rogue admits he knows now why Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, friendship. A concept that does not exist in Sabertooth. Rogue states that because Gajeel fights for his friends, he can't win. Gajeel gets Rogue to admit that Frosch is his friend. However, Rogue is then possessed by his shadow. Gajeel tells Rogue to calm down but is attacked.

Gajeel realizes that the person he is fighting right now isn't Rogue, but someone named 'Shadow.' Gajeel futilely attempts to fight back but is choked. Frosch, recognizing that this isn't Rogue and wanting to get his Rogue back, heads into the city. As a last resort, and with the thought process of "If Natsu can do it, so can I!" Gajeel begins to eat the shadows strangling him. 

Telling 'Shadow' he will help him remember to fear him; Gajeel enters Iron-Shadow Dragon Slayer mode. Gajeel disappears into his shadow, and soon 'Shadow' does the same. Gajeel grabs 'Shadow' and pulls him out of the shadows, throwing him into the air and hitting him with an Iron-Shadow Dragon roar. 'Shadow' is not only defeated but also forced out of Rogue's body. Gajeel earns Fairy Tail another point.

Frosch appears out of nowhere and stands protectively in front of Rogue's limp body, begging Gajeel not to hurt Rogue anymore. Gajeel reassures Frosch that he has no intention of harming Rogue further. Rogue wakes up, having no knowledge about the time he spent possessed, and Frosch rushes to his side.

Meanwhile, Laxus runs into Olga, the Lightning God Slayer. The two Lightning Slayers clash; however, as they ready their second attacks, Jura appears. He asks if they would mind if he joined them. Olga, cocky, tells Jura to go all out and fires an attack at the Wizard Saint. Jura dodges his attack, grabs his head, and slams him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Jura then turns to Laxus and tells him that he's wanted to fight Makarov's grandson. Laxus rebuts his statement saying that out here, they are not a Wizard Saint and the grandson of a Wizard Saint; they are just two men, no formalities. Laxus goes to attack but, like Olga, is hit on the back of the head and slammed into the ground. Unlike Olga, he remains conscious. Jura tells Laxus that there will always be someone stronger than you. Laxus uppercuts Jura while saying, "It's good to look down because sometimes, those stronger people might be at your feet." The two then engage in battle. Jura is pleasantly surprised by Laxus' strength. Finally, Laxus lands one last blow, knocking out Jura and gaining five more points.

Sting is the only non-Fairy Tail mage left. He sends out a signal bringing all five Fairy Tail mages to his location. He demands they all attack him at the same time. Erza agrees. Sting prepares an attack but freezes. The Fairy Tail team, despite being beat to hell and back, show no fear, no hesitation. It's highly unlikely they'd be able to beat him in the state they're currently in, yet they still look determined to die trying. 

Sting concedes, unable to attack the five mages standing in front of him. When asked why he explains that he could feel how strong their bond is and felt inadequate. He also felt like if he attacked, he'd never see Lector again. Millianna appears holding Lector. Sting runs over, tripping over himself in his excitement, and grabs Lector. The two have a tearful reunion, both glad to see the other is safe. On that bittersweet note, the final day of the Grand Magic Games ends. Fairy Tail won! They are once again the strongest guild in Fiore.


End file.
